


he was all those things (and maybe he will never be anything anymore)

by Skeliae Verat (Verat)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But mostly angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing, do I really need to tag all of them?, there’s a lot of thing’s between the lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verat/pseuds/Skeliae%20Verat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He once was a man — and a boy, and a weapon, and a person — but he doesn’t know what he is anymore. <i>Maybe he’s just nothing now</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he was all those things (and maybe he will never be anything anymore)

**Author's Note:**

> You can interpret everything as you like here but THERE IS a Steve/Bucky implied.  
> (and I know I should stop but I can't)

**Wrong.**

_Stop thinking about him this way — he’s not like you._

**Fagg.**

_Nobody ever said it was okay to cry — nobody ever said it was okay to fall in love for a boy._

**Freak.**

_Stop looking at him._

**Broken.**

_Never going to be, never going to get better._

**Stained.**

_Blood over his hands._

**Dirty.**

_Hold him._

**Lonely.**

_Nobody can see, nobody's going to care._

**Fucked up.**

_Wipe him._

**Project.**

_Not going to be what they want him to be, never going to be what they want him to be._

**Brainwashed.**

_Barnes. Sergeant. 32557. Name, rank, serial number. Name, rank, serial number._

**Weapon.**

_Not a person, just a thing._

**Soldier.**

_Sniper. Fighter. (Loser)_

**Murderer.**

_Kill them all. Shoot them all._

**Bucky.**

_‘Till the end of the line._

**James.**

_He’s a better man than you’ll ever be._

**Sergeant Barnes.**

_Watching your back._

**Winter Soldier.**

_Going to do it even if his heart stops._

**Nobody.**

_ It’s finally over. _

**Author's Note:**

> For those who didn't understand the "winter soldier" thing: the expression "winter soldier" was used I-can't-remember-when for soldiers who would literally do their missions even if their hearts stopped. It's just like saying he will do everything they say him to doesn't matter what's the cost.


End file.
